Teaching Sakura how to
by Dionysos
Summary: Sakura gasped, breathless. “Ne Sasukekun slow down. Not so fast!”Sasuke grunted in return as he slowed down. Sakura loosened her death grip on his shoulders. Sasuke let her set the pace… again.


AN: I don't own Naruto, so don't sue me…wouldn't be able to pay you anyhow, hehe.

Enjoy

Sakura gasped, breathless. "Ne Sasuke-kun slow down. Not so fast!"  
Sasuke grunted in return as he slowed down. Sakura loosened her death grip on his shoulders.  
Sasuke let her set the pace… again.  
Sakura removed one hand from his shoulder to let it come hook under and through .

_Oki lets speed this up again. _She thought with determination, a sheen of sweat covering her brow.

"Sasuke faster…. walk a bit faster. I'll try and keep up with the skates."  
"Hn."  
Her voice was sugar sweet, "Did I thank you Sasuke-kun?"  
"50 times and counting." Sakura smiled. And sweat dropped.  
_Alright Sakura concentrate on your legs. Not the hot guy in front of you._

Sakura was learning how to roller blade at the age of 24. Most people did this at ages 8-12, but Haruno Sakura did it at the old age of 24.

She had been meaning to learn for a while, and now that she had break for a month, she figured she, there was no time like the present. But who would help her learn?  
Her first thought was to ask Naruto. Who…regretfully declined saying he had to train with Jiriya-sama. Now that left Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke, Lee and of course Ino.

Ino she didn't ask because she knew the blonde girl would laugh.  
And Lee-san? Well, she didn't want to give the guy false hopes.  
She had asked Kakashi- sensei who said sorry that he couldn't since he had to go on a long mission.

That by default left Sasuke.

The ice prince of Konoha.  
The unfeeling rock.  
The man that held as much warmth as a wet blanket did in the snow.

_Flashback…_

"_Sasuke that leaves you, help Sakura." Kakashi had ordered.  
Sasuke stared at his sensei in disbelief.  
He respected Kakashi, a lot. But this was too much.  
It was ridicules! Out of the question, he had better things to do. _

_Like train. Kick ass. And think._

_Sakura looked away embarrassed._  
"_Sensei it's okay I'll learn on my own, it's no problem! Really, I'll ask Neji-kun."  
Sasuke's head snapped to his left. His eyes narrowed at Sakura. _

_N-e-j-i-kun? _

_Kakashi's eyes lit up. "Ahh right, the Hyuuga. He's suddenly become very fond of you."  
The copy ninja recalled times in the past few months, where he had seen his pink haired student with the Hyuuga genius._

"_Umm ano.. sensei…" The masked shinobi's only female student blushed and, held her hands behind her back while she toed the ground with one sandaled foot. _

_Something inside Sasuke snarled in rage.  
Who the hell did the Hyuuga think he was? Helping HIS team mate? That was his responsibility! If she fell HE Uchiha Sasuke caught her. HE saved her life countless times.  
Not the Hyuuga!_

"_**I'll **do it."_

_Sakura's eyes widened as she stared at Sasuke, jaw hanging. Was she hearing right? Did the ice prince just agree?  
The insensitive, rude, prick, did he just agree?  
Sakura snapped out of her shock._

"_Sasuke-kun it's okay I know you don't want to do it, I'm sure Neji-kun wouldn't mind..."_

_NEJI-KUN?  
The beast in him snarled again. He turned on her.  
Kakashi watched in rapid amusement. _

"_I said I'd do it didn't I? Meet me here at 9am sharp tomorrow." He jumped into a tree and vanished giving her no time to refuse._

Present time…

So here she was bright and early with her new shiny skates arms warped around Sasuke from behind while he walked slowly and she skated behind him.

_Earlier in the morning ….._

When she had first laid hands on his shoulders he had tensed, snapped his head back and glared at her.  
"What?" She asked defensive.  
_Oh how I love your eyes even though you are an insensitive ass._  
"Hn." He stood in front of her, two feet away. "Move your legs." It was more of a command then a suggestion.

She did and lurched forward…right into his arms.

"Oww! Sakura had bumped her nose on his chest. Even though she was wearing skates he was still taller then her. Sasuke let out a impatient sound.

_How long does it take to learn something this simple?_

Her breath fanned against the base of his neck. And he stiffened some more.

"If your not interested, then I'll ask Neji-kun. I said that first didn't I?" She pushed on his chest with her palms, then grabbing a fist full of his shirt to balance her self.  
She let go and sat down on the road. And begin to unbuckle her red and white skates.

"What are you doing?" Again a demand.  
She undid the three buckles on her right foot, "What does it look like?"  
A large hand came down and, all the buckles she had undone were snapped back , then she was pulled back up with inhuman speed.

One finger tilted her chin up.  
"You will not give up on me." He said with such intensity that she felt faint.  
Oh he was sexy! The man could turn a girl on with just his voice alone.

_Is it just me, or does that hold a double meaning? _ Sakura had no time to think twice, Sasuke had let go of her hands again and had moved a step away from Sakura's person  
Her hands out as she balanced her self. The balance part she had down. It was just moving forward that she was crusty on. Her hands reached out for his as she took at step forward.

"Eeyyyeeehhh!" Sasuke moved in time and she grabbed his hands like a life line.  
If Sauske's fan girls could see him now. In the middle of the park, standing in front of the pink haired konuchi , hands out stretched holding onto Sakura's, slowly walking backwards.

They had done that for 2 hours

For Sakura it was hard to concentrate, since Sasuke had her hands in a firm grip, her heart rate was already pounding a merry beat. Not to mention that there was a ever persistent blush on her cheeks.

And dizziness…she felt dizzy too. And every time she looked at those ever mysterious, intense eyes…she fell.  
Her legs went haywire and she fell.

She was feeling hot, her feet felt like they were in an inferno, she wanted to take the helmet off. And so she did, along with all the other safety equipment. Sasuke never said a word. The temperature was rising as the sun climbed to it's zenith.  
Sasuke didn't worry about her safety, he was there, nothing bad would happen.

The last elbow pad had come off. And Sakura stood up…on her own.  
"Sasuke-kun turn around." She ordered.  
One arrogant eyebrow rose. _My, my aren't we bossy._  
Sakura had decided, since his eyes were just too damn distracting, she would stare at the back of his head instead!

After a glaring contest that lasted for 10 seconds.

Sasuke turned around.  
_Why am I doing this?_  
He felt her place her hands on his shoulder.  
"Now walk."  
He was rubbing of on her with all the commands.

Sasuke walked.  
Sakura shrieked.

"Your going too fast!"  
"Sakura." his voice lacked patience.  
"Let me push you, if you speed through the park then I won't learn anything!"

_10 minutes later…_

Now they were getting somewhere.  
Sasuke had slowly caught her speed and let her guide him at her pace.  
However her hands on his shoulders….was another story.

_And does the women have to use such suggestive words?_  
"_Faster Sasuke-kun, no slower now, that's right, just like that Sasuke-kun. Let me guide Sasuke." Shit! Does she have any idea what those words can do to a man?_

_**It's only cause your perverted!**_ His conscience fired back.  
And every time he complied with her wishes she would massage and rub is shoulders, as if rewarding him for his deeds.

So lost was Sasuke is his thoughts that he failed to notice that his pace was speeding up.  
Sakura noticed though.

"Sasuke no! **EEHHHYEAHH**!"  
Out of self preservation, she latched on to him wrapping both her arms around his torso…

_Bringing her lush body flush up against mine! She's going to kill me._

He could feel her from her thighs and up…."Sakura…" his voice she thought, sounded a bit…hoarse? The feel of his hands holding her hips sent her heart beat racing.

Oh this was becoming more difficult then she thought it would be.  
One thing Sakura knew was that she would never fall. So with a determined smile she pushed away from him…

_Damn, her breasts feel nice against my back…without clothing they might feel even better._

_**You are a disgrace to the Uchiha clan, Kakashi has tainted you!**_  
Sasuke smirked a mischievous little smirk.

Yes Kakashi-sensei had rubbed off on him with all those perverted novels and introducing him to all those women…. And he would be lying if he said his sensei hadn't thrown women his way to tempt him.  
After all he was a full blooded male. He was an exemplary student.  
The Sharingan didn't just copy fighting jutsus….Kakashi was if anything informative.

Sasuke didn't just let go of her waist he _dragged_ his hands away. Sakura felt a flush cover her body, she felt dizzy again.  
She shook her head, clearing it.

"Alright Sasuke again."

_Yosh, her voice is quivering, this isn't such a waste after all._  
He let her lead for a while...then tired to shrug out of her grasp

_Present time…_

In response Sakura grabbed his shoulder with one hand while the other hand went around and hooked around his left shoulder, her body once again pressed up against his.

Her heart thudded loudly in her chest.  
She was sure he could hear it.  
When she words left her mouth her lips lightly brushed against the back of his neck.

"D-don't do that again." It was harsh plea and reprimand in one.  
"If you don't let go you won't learn."  
Sakura rolled her eyes. "I can't learn in one day."

A thought crossed his mind. Neji could have been here doing this with her…if he hadn't agreed. That sent his possessive counterense for a merry dance with the devils.

Sauske's hands still gripped her waist as he swiftly turned around in their embrace.  
One strong callused hand mad it way up to her face, leaving a trail of sparks, his fingers gently moved hair out of her face.

"You will learn this in the next 30 minutes."  
_Because tomorrow I have a mission and I will not let the Hyuuga touch you this way. _

Sakura's eyes widened first in shock, then disbelieve , all that was soon replaced with fury.  
_The arrogant, self conceited, insensitive, mule headed…MONKEY!_  
Her nose flared, and she tired to push him away, he held tight, smirking.

"Sakura," why did her name have to sound so good when he said it in that dark deep sexy voice of his?  
"30 minutes." His face was dangerously close to hers.  
She couldn't think like this.

Not only did the man have his hands all over body, she could feel him exhale and, inhale. His scent surrounded her trapping her in a heaven of forest, and musk.  
He watched the sea foam eyes close.

Sakura took a deep breath. "Let go…" Because if he didn't she couldn't be held responsible for her actions.  
"If I let go, you will fall, Sakura." Green eyes snapped open.  
Like she hadn't fallen for him already.  
A small knowing smile graced her lips.

"You'll never let that happen, Sasuke."  
The atmosphere around them had suddenly changed. It was much more tense.

_What is he trying to say? Come on Sasuke just one sign , I've waited this damn long for you. Just give me one little sign, single, hint, anything._  
She searched his eyes face for anything kind of indication. A girl could only wait so long.

_Should I? What if she refuses me?  
**Oh and now the perverted side decided to run like scared cat? Just get it over with, I can't take your sinful thoughts and dreams anymore! And it's about time you settled on one girl! The village might not know of your horrid exploits but I do! Shame on you for using the Uchiha blood limit like that!**_

_But what if she refuses me?  
**Then you pursue! You can't loose her to anyone else, you have been running from this for long enough. You KNOW their are other men ready to take her! She is ours damn it! From day one.**_

Sasuke closed his eyes and let his forehead fall on hers.

"No I won't nor will I ever let you go."

"Sasu-mmmhh." Her words would have to wait, since his lips were first priority right now.

One arm was securely warped around her waist while the other angled her face just so. Sasuke coxed her lips open and Sakura let out a small moan. His tongue rubbing against hers was simply divine. The man knew how to kiss.

One slender hand that was fisting his shirt moved down to twine around his back  
Her hair which had been in a pony tail was let loose and he plowed his fingers through the long silky strands. Fisting the luxuriant locks, crushing her to him.

Sakura let her other hand run up and down his neck, his shoulder hanging on.  
When at last they pulled away, out of the necessity for oxygen. Panting against each other exchanging the air in-between them.

"Sa-Sakura…?" His voice was laced with…was it fright that she saw in his eyes? Was he sacred? Of what? Not her, hopefully not her!

Why would he be sacred of her? Did he think she didn't like the kiss. Did he fear that she didn't like HIM?  
_The foolish man._

Sakura placed on finger on his lips and smiled. He took her hand in his and kissed her fingers, slowly one by one, lingering. A slow smile curved the reaming Uchiha's face.

_Did he just wink at me? _

Sakura then just **HAD** to pull him down by the collar of his shirt and kiss him again. He was blatantly asking for it. And who was she to deny the great Uchiha Sasuke?

**AN: **

Please Review I always appreciate feed back.

This idea came to me while I was working on another Naruto fic. I needed a break from it. So I wrote this fluffy cute thing.

And I won't post the other fic until I am close to done or done. I'm still doing research for it, and that means watching Naruto the whole series…all that is up, 4x. It's so damn hard to get Sauske's character down right

**Yosh Alright.**


End file.
